This invention relates to identification and tracking of products, receptacles (including containers, boxes, and pallets), and other objects as they are transported and stored in moving through the supply chain from manufacturer to end-user. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of RFID tags and antennas therefor in receptacles, products, methods, and systems to achieve full visibility of products throughout the levels of their supply chain.
High-value products such as medical devices must often be tracked traced and details recorded as it moves through a supply chain. In many cases the medical device itself is temperature sensitive, and time sensitive, and may have a specific expiry date. Many of these medical devices may be worth thousands to even tens of thousands of dollars. Therefore, security tracking and optimized inventory may be not only critical to the business but also could provide audit trial information that may be required by governmental authorities, such as the FDA (the United States Food and Drug Administration).
Many have proposed or discussed the use of radio frequency tags or what is now known as RF ID to track these high-value assets through a supply chain (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,774,876, U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,810). In most cases these RF tags are placed either inside the box containing the asset, or placed outside the box using an adhesive tape or other attachment means. These tags are read by a mobile reader or in some cases by a fixed reader to identify the product. Moreover, smart radio tags can use features such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) to indicate status of the asset; temperature sensors to provide data logs and alarms if certain temperature parameters are not met; light emitting diodes or LEDs as indicators to make picking and putting the asset optimal; and buttons and that may be used to detect whether the tag is attached too a package or enabling human input to the tag. These tags may typically be the size of the credit card or slightly larger. However several serious problems arise when tracking high-value assets that require full pedigree audits and reliable proof that the medical device (e.g. stent) or other product has not been tampered with, as well as to provide many other options.